


Visible Time

by Kevcore



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sangyeon is just mentioned, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Wrote this on a whim, dentist!juyeon, just a second of Kevin and hoon, self indulgent, singer!chanhee, someone save me, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevcore/pseuds/Kevcore
Summary: It's juyeon's first day a new clinic, he had finished his residency at a big hospital in seoul and as much as he'd liked it there it was too hectic and juyeon needed a change. So as soon as his residency ended and he got his license he got a job at a well known dental clinic. So juyeon thought why not? Surely it's not gonna be  as bad as this right?...I don't know how to make summaries bear with me please.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 17





	Visible Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so read at your own risk. Also english is not my first language so it's kinda shitty I don't know.

It's juyeon's first day a new clinic, he had finished his residency at a big hospital in seoul and as much as he'd liked it there it was too hectic and juyeon needed a change. So as soon as his residency ended and he got his license he got a job at a well known dental clinic. So juyeon thought why not? Surely it's not gonna be as bad as this right?

Oh how wrong was he. he has twice the work to do at the clinic now. Juyeon is half way through his shift and he already feels so tired and burned out. He can only pray that for the rest of the shift he doesn't get a fussy kid or a stubborn teenager. Now, don't get juyeon wrong, he loves kids, relatively. But that doesn't mean he enjoys attending to raging toddlers with cavities either. They cry and cry, juyeon promises that they don't stop crying till he's done with the treatment and offers some candy. 

Juyeon doesn't know why he became a dentist either. it wasn't his dream, growing up he didn't have a dream and the people who he was the most jealous of were the people with dreams, with the burning passion of achieving them. If you ask juyeon why he became a dentist he'd reply "I did what I had to do" and even though it would confuse the people around him, for juyeon it was as simple as that.

Juyeon likes to believe that he chose to become a dentist because of his enthusiasm of helping people. You see, juyeon is kind. However, people who don't know juyeon might not necessarily agree with you because as much as juyeon is kind, he has a serious case of a resting bitch face. Juyeon doesn't like talking either he likes listening more, maybe that's what makes him more intimidating. He doesn't know how he manages to have friends. But juyeon is indeed very grateful for the ones who despite his cold exterior, tries to break his walls and crack his shell. 

....

Chanhee was someone with big dreams, he'd always say "if you want to dream why not dream big". People usually take chanhee as someone who doesn't care. Chanhee hates that he's misunderstood like that but he knows he can't blame people either. He pushes away anyone that tries to intrude the little bubble that he has encapsulated himself in. 

Chanhee is cold to strangers but it's just because he's vary of them, he doesn't trust anyone. However if you manage to pop his bubble and get inside it you'd come to know that chanhee is indeed very fragile and sensitive. He doesn't hold back when caring for the ones he love. And he loves endlessly. He wears his heart on his sleeves and that is why he is an open book for changmin. 

As much as an introvert he is it comes as no surprise to anyone that chanhee would chose to become a professional singer even before he finished college. Chanhee carries himself with confidence, he likes dressing up and showing himself off. So when he got several casting offers from different companies, big names, after his spring festival performance, again, it wasn't a surprise for anybody.

Now chanhee is on his way to the clinic for his monthly dental check up because it's mandatory for whatever reason. Chanhee doesn't like it, he takes care of himself well enough so why should he go to the dentist? But his company has strict regulations and he doesn't really want to make things any harder for his manager by breaking them. As much as he teases kevin, he loves him and appreciates him a lot too.

Kevin ushers chanhee to the front desk at his regular clinic and the receptionist immediately recognizes them. After all chanhee has been coming to this clinic for the past year for his convenience as it is the nearest to his company building. "Hello, Mr. Choi you're right on time for your appointment. You can go into your regular consultation room, just a heads up, Dr. Kim will be taking a little break so we have a new Doctor on duty today." 

"Kevin I swear I think the cute receptionist guy has a crush on you, did you see him blush and stutter while looking at you".  
Kevin splutters and replies regardless "chanhee! What if he hears us and besides your a celebrity! It's probably because of you." chanhee scoffs. Of course kevin, oh sweet kevin always the oblivious. "Babe do yourself a favor and pls talk to the cute receptionist guy instead of freaking out outside the consultation room like the usual." 

...

Juyeon is in the middle of having a midlife crisis about his life choices when he hears the door of the consultation room open. And juyeon swears that he hasn't seen a prettier human before. He pinky swears. Wait is pinky swearing a thing? No? Juyeon doesn't care because he's god damn sure that he's in heaven and it's an angel infront of him. The angel has pastel pink hair parted a little bit at a side plump pink lips doe eyes and cute little nose. Juyeon breaks from whatever bubble of cotton candy he was in when the pretty angel boy sits down in the consultation chair and does a little turn. Cute. Juyeon thinks. Wait focus juyeon focus you are working right now, be professional. Juyeon gives himself a pep talk and asks in the most professional voice he can bring forth. "Hello what can I help you with?" Good going juyeon good going he's at a dental clinic of course he needs dental help. Juyeon is mentally scolding himself when the pink haired angel infront of him giggles. Ugh even the sound of his giggles are so cute. 

....

Let's say when younghoon said that there was a new Doctor today he didn't expect a hot man who looks like he walked out of a vogue magazine. Also don't tell kevin that chanhee actually knows the name of the cute receptionist guy that kevin has been pining over for six months now. Okay back to the point, chanhee has seen countless handsome men during his time as a singer. But chanhee can confidently say that he has never seen a man this hot and handsome in his whole life.

And as much as a handsome man that Dr Lee? As his tag says, is chanhee couldn't help but giggle when he asked chanhee what he needs help with. Now don't get chanhee wrong he isn't laughing at him mockingly or anything he just think it's cute. 

"Just a regular check up would be fine" chanhee decided to take pity and put the poor guy who was turning redder by the passing second out of his misery. 

...

To say that juyeon was embarrassed would be an understatement. Juyeon wants to dig a hole and bury himself right there and right then. So when the pretty boy replies he feels extremely grateful. Remembering he has a job to do he checks the appointment memo and finds that pretty boy has a pretty name. Chanhee, it suits him. He smiles unknowingly. Juyeon gestures to the dental chair for the checkup and preps his tools while chanhee gets comfortable on the chair.

.....

After the checkup Dr.Lee gestures chanhee to sit at the consultation chair again. "Ah I must say your teeth are in perfect condition I'm not sure why you are getting a check up. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" If juyeon said he wasn't a bit intrigued he'd be lying. "It's just a mandatory check up that I have to do every month because of the rules of our company." Chanhee was feeling especially brave today. So he adds. "May I know your name Dr. Lee". He receives a smile at that. And god if his normal face was pretty then his smile is even prettier. Chanhee thinks he's in love. In love? Oh god chanhee is in deep deep trouble. He doesn't even realize how this stranger who he has knows for like thirty seconds have managed to break his bubble that he has been building for years. All these years of pushing away people and chanhee has not been this flustered ever. Not even when he got an offer from the biggest entertainment company in the whole of seoul.

"It's juyeon, company as in?" Interesting, so juyeon did not know who chanhee was. A little conceited but chanhee knows that he's pretty well known in south korea, so he's a bit surprised that juyeon doesn't know who he is. "You know, like an entertainment company..." Chanhee isn't sure why he's unsure and nervous. Juyeon lets out a little noise of realisation at that and chanhee doesn't know if he should feel relieved or anxious. "So do I need to prescribe any dental medicine chanhee? I can call you chanhee right?" Juyeon dropping formalities first stirs something deep down in chanhee and chanhee feels obliged to say yes so he does. "Yes you can call me chanhee but if only you'd let me call you juyeon, also I do not need a prescription, just the report for formalities". Chanhee thinks he sounds a bit curt. But juyeon beams at that. 

....

"Could I have your number?" Juyeon wasn't expecting chanhee to ask that scratch that juyeon wasn't expecting chanhee to ask anything especially not that. So of course juyeon being the awkward juyeon lets out a weird noise and chanhee lets out his beautiful laughter again. "Oh sure" juyeon scratches his neck and scatters around his desk to find a piece of paper until chanhee offers his phone to juyeon. "How much more embarassing can I be?" Juyeon thinks to himself. He enters his number into chanhee's phone and hands it back to him. Chanhee leaves the room with a wink to a flustered juyeon.

...

chanhee is shocked to see kevin outside the room with an appointment memo? in his hand and a shit eating grin on his face. When kevin notices that chanhee is out he waves the memo at chanhee's face. "Hah, I scored the cute receptionist guy's number! Also, I got his name, younghoon such a nice name isn't it." Whipped. Chanhee scoffs. "Seriously kev? You really got his number on an appointment memo? It's 21st century you have a phone". kevin cowers down in his seat "fine I was scared to ask him directly so I asked for an appointment memo and asked him to give his number if I needed to clear information. but chanhee he winked at me" kevin squeals. Of course it's kevin moon he shouldn't be surprised.

"You know who else scored a number" chanhee's smirk has got kevin thinking that oh no this isn't good. "Look I know what you are thinking right now but I really like him kev." Kevin thinks it's ridiculous how chanhee's pout almost made him give in. "no chanhee, you know you can't, you are on a dating ban hee". Chanhee rolls his eyes. "Those times I was not serious! This time I am very serious kev please don't tell the ceo please" fuck chanhee's pout was working very effectively this time. And Kevin decides fuck it let chanhee do what he wants cause whatever it's his life.

...

By the time he clocks out juyeon is exhausted. He had to deal with five kids today! five crying kids in 6 hours!That's a lot for one day. He lets his body fall on the couch and relax. Not long after, his phone pings with a message from an unknown number. "Hi it's chanhee". And juyeon almost drops his phone out of nervousness? Excitement? He doesn't know. Of course he'd expected chanhee to text him sometime. But what he didn't expect was that chanhee would text him so soon. 

Juyeon's hands are sweating when he finally comes up with an appropriate reply to send to chanhee. And you guessed it, he sent a "hi it's juyeon". Chanhee sent another message not long after. "Look juyeon I'm gonna be pretty straightforward out here. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?". And this time juyeon actually does drop his phone cause what the fuck? Let him have his gay panicking moment.

...

It's been five minutes since chanhee decided to fuck everything and ask juyeon out. Is it too late to say it's a friendly date? Has he scared juyeon off? Did he read the signals wrong? To say that chanhee was not panicking would be an understatement. "Oh come on chanhee stop pacing around the room like a penguin. He's probably shocked because you sent that so abruptly. Just wait a little bit and stop overthinking. I can see the clogs in your brain turning." At the rate that chanhee turns his head at kevin, it could give him a whiplash. "You really think so kev? It's been five minutes he still hasn't replied."

...

Juyeon is still in the same spot staring at his phone when his roommate also his best friend discovers him five minutes later. "Juyeon! JUYEON!" And that breaks juyeon from whatever reverie he's in. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute. What are you thinking about so hard?" Juyeon looks like he's about to shit himself and to be honest juyeon thinks he could. "Jae oh my God please help me. This cute guy who came to the clinic today asked for my number and I gave it and he texted me and hue wants to go out and I don't know what to reply to him please help me I am so-" jaehyun cuts off juyeon at this "juyeon calm down you are ranting take a breath. Now this cute guy you were talking about. Do you like him?" Does juyeon like chanhee? He doesn't know. "I don't know jae, I just met him today I don't even know him for fuck's sake" juyeon pulls at his own hair. "Would you like to know about him more then?" Jaehyun asks. Would juyeon like to know more? Definitely, absolutely juyeon is very much intrigued. "Yes." Jaehyun smiles. "There you go. You got your answer."

...

After 10 minutes of chanhee pacing his room at the company and Kevin constantly trying to stop him and giving up chanhee hears his phone ping. He immediately dives for it and the message he saw brought a smile to his face. "Of course I'd love to" juyeon even added a heart emoji.

....

They had decided to go on long drive date with a little picnic for which juyeon assured that he'd prepare the food for and maybe chanhee fell a little bit more. And when the day of their date came chanhee was drowning in nerves so he called kevin his ever so trustable manager with the lowly excuse of helping him pick an outfit. Kevin knows chanhee is just calling him to rant and in no way is he gonna ask kevin for opinions on his actual outfit. 

Chanhee was pacing around in his room when kevin came and he still had 5 hours to his date! "Hee you really should let go of this new habit of pacing around when you are nervous". This breaks whatever trance that chanhee is in. "Kev omg I'm so glad you are here. It's almost time for the date what if he doesn't like me what if I'm late omg I should get ready now. What should I wear I still haven't decided i-" kevin thinks it's about time that he cut off chanhee. "Hee this is ridiculous. you still fucking 5 hours left!" 

Four hours later and a pep talk from kevin chanhee is finally ready for the date. At least he thinks he is ready. Chanhee decided to go for a casual look it is a long drive date after all. As much as he loves long drives to say he isn't disappointed that he can't go on normal dates would be a lie.

...

Chanhee wasn't the only nervous one, juyeon was practically drowning in nerves. "What if he doesn't like the food? What if he has allergies! Omg I didn't even ask for his allergies". Juyeon's mind is practically reeling while he pulled up at chanhee's place to pick him up. "I'm here" is that too cold? Juyeon wonders as he hits send. He decides to send a smiley emoji afterwards.

When chanhee comes out of his apartment a few minutes later in his all pretty glory juyeon freezes, hand in the air mid wave. Chanhee looked absolutely ravishing, a black turtle neck, high waisted pants and an olive shirt on top. Juyeon realizes that he has been blatantly staring at chanhee when chanhee giggles and waves a dainty hand at his face. He can feel his face heat up and turn red. Juyeon internally groans.

As soon as chanhee settles in he demands the full control of the aux cord for the length of their drive. Juyeon lets out a hearty laugh as he hands over the aux cord to chanhee. Juyeon later discovers that chanhee's playlist consists of a lot of taeyeon, iu and osts. Juyeon thinks that it suits chanhee. Sometimes they talk about the little things, small details sometimes they sing along to the songs that chanhee plays. And juyeon falls in love a little bit more. With chanhee's sweet voice dripping of honey filled with so much emotion. The way that chanhee giggles when he says one of the dad jokes that he learnt from his older brother sangyeon.

After an hour of driving they reach their picnic destination. Juyeon hurries to set up the blanket and the basket he brought from home. And they sit on the beach watching the sun set upon them talking about everything and nothing. 

Somewhere along when chanhee lays his head down on juyeon's shoulder, he comes to the realization that he likes this, and he wants more. So he takes chanhee's hands in his and squeezes hoping chanhee would get him message. And juyeon receives a squeeze back and it's clear that chanhee did get him. 

They part ways with the promise of more and sweet kiss shared under the canopy of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you did! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
